Various kinds of sun visor apparatuses have been developed for vehicles including automobiles in JP2005-219627A, EP1495889, JP2006-335300 (paragraphs [0038] to [0044] and FIGS. 8 to 12) and JP2007-55512.
According to such sun visor apparatuses for vehicles, a sun visor body of the sun visor apparatus for providing shading is supported by a roof panel and positioned in front of an interior rearview mirror when viewed from a driver/passenger view point, that is, the sun visor body of the sun visor apparatus is positioned closer to a rear side of the vehicle than the rearview mirror is. In other words, the sun visor body of the sun visor apparatus is positioned closer to a driver. Consequently, the sun visor body of the sun visor apparatus needs to be small in size in order not to block the interior rearview mirror from the view point of the driver, and thus an area shaded by the sun visor is reduced in terms of both a driver seat and a passenger seat.
A need thus exists for a sun visor apparatus for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.